That which dwells in blood
by Jenbo
Summary: The journey with Saya, Hagi, Kai, and Riku in search of Carl and Solomon. Dont pay too much attention to the summary, story may change in the longrun.


Well, this is my newest ficky. Its dealing with the anime Blood, which may I say, is AWESOME! Its really hard to make the story without giving many spoilers, but ill try to keep it so as to not give any really important details. Hope you like it and please review XD

Disclaimer: I don't own blood+ (or Hagi for that matter ;;)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoo

"Why do you follow me?"

"Because you'll die." Hagi wasn't kidding. Saya knew well enough that he was her only source of protection. He was also the only one who could lead her to where Kai and Riku were being held captive.

The cold air stung her face. She was used to the ocean breeze in Okinawa, not the cold temperatures of Hokkaido. She and Hagi had been chasing Karl around Japan, a never ending chase that in the end she knew that it would be her life for those of her brothers.

The night came swiftly and quietly. They walked along a deserted road where even the small pebbles they hit across their shoes made a resonating sound. It really wasn't all that bad. They always walked in silence. A few steps behind her, always watching, or more like waiting. Saya always wondered if the cello case should have been really heavy, but hagi seemed to carry it as if it was nothing. They could possible make up the weirdest looking couple in all of Japan. A serious guy with a tux and a cello, and a dazed girl with a haunted look on her face.

Suddenly Saya didn't feel anything behind her. Even the wind had stopped blowing. She slowly turned around and found a sharp knife an inch from her throat. "Hagi ...where's Hagi?"

"You are not meant for this world, and neither is your partner for that matter. Don't worry, you'll see him soon enough. The afterlife is beckoning you, and I am the one whose going to boast about being the one to send you there."

He disappeared. Saya grasped her throat tightly, still thinking that the knife was still at her throat. She then saw Hagi, struggling with the man who had almost killed her. Suddenly, Hagi opened the cello case and thrust a sword at her.

"Saya, fight."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Riku, stop moving. Someone will hear you."

Kai glared at his younger brother from the other side of the room. He knew that Riku wanted to get out quickly, but their efforts were gonna be in vain. Like it or not, they were in the mercy of Red Shield. David would come to help them...or on the other hand he might just screw them over to the enemy. In the end it really didn't matter. If they made it alive out of here their only objective was to find Saya, the same goal David had.

"Why don't you help? If we find a way out the faster we can see Saya-nee-chan." He looked at Kai with pleading eyes. It was surprising that he was the one most interested in looking for Saya when he had been so disturbed after first seeing Saya fight. He didn't sleep for days and would not eat. The picture of Saya covered in blood, thrusting her sword into innocent people, he couldn't get it out of his head.

Riku saw the same stare from his brother as he had seen countless times since that night. "Stop looking at me like that. You keep on looking at me as if I was nuts. The truth is that she is still our sister. Are you going to forget that year that she spent with us. You took care of her most of the time, you became her best friend. Are you going to turn back on her just because now the truth came out?"

"Riku, can you deny that she's different from before. She might kill us when she goes out of control." _You just don't have the facts straight right now, you're too young_, Kai thought, _you'll understand when she sticks a sword into either one of us._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"No, I can't" Saya looked away from Hagi. She didn't want to fight. She didn't want any more blood on her hands than there already was.

"If you don't fight, you'll die. I will gladly give my life for you, but not so that you'll just come and join me in the afterlife right away. Think about your brothers. If you die, they will either die or become monsters themselves."

"I don't want anyone else to die. We can fight Hagi, without bloodshed. There has to be a way..."

"That's a schoolgirl fantasy and you know it." For the first time in her life, Hagi looked at Saya with anger in his eyes. "You know who you are. This isn't a game." He took out a knife from his coat and slashed his right hand with it. He came towards her and pressed his hand towards her mouth, making her drink the crimson liquid.

She slowly began to feel a burning in her veins. Every time she felt it coursing through her veins she recovered part of her past, but lost some of herself. She placed her thumb at the edge of the sword, drawing her own blood into the weapon. She now only saw one objective. The man kept on coming towards her, as if daring her to slash him.

She smiled as she came towards him. He seemed ready for her to strike, but she simply walked past him. Then it was over. She shifted the weight in her legs and jumped over her enemy, slicing the head clean off the body. Her eyes went back to normal then, she felt as if the world were spinning under her. She knew her hands were covered in blood, yet she refused to look at them.

"I hate this..."

Hagi simply held her, but in his silence she knew he felt the same.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOo

review...go on...press the button XD


End file.
